Rockola pingüinezca
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: "¡Bienvenidos, soldados! Si entras aquí ya tienes un pez asegurado, y además, por cortesía de la casa; ¡música! La Operación: Rockola Pingüinezca comienza ¡ahora!" Serie de Song-fic's no relacionados entre sí. Las advertencias variarán de acuerdo a la canción y al contenido de cada uno. Primer One-Shot: ¡Yo no me llamo Johnson! NO SLASH.


_**Rockola Pingüinezca**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y las canciones que formarán parte de esta recopilación de One-Shot's no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Canción: Yo no me llamo Javier, de Los Toreros Muertos.**_

_**Personajes principales: Kowalski y Johnson. NO SLASH. **_

_**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Yo no me llamo Johnson**_

Skipper tiene la capacidad de prever ciertas situaciones. Su instinto siempre le dice que Kowalski está por poner en riesgo a la existencia del planeta Tierra, junto con sus habitantes, cada vez que entra a su laboratorio hablando consigo mismo. Y siempre acierta.

Sabe también que Private hace imitaciones de él cuando piensa que nadie lo ve. Y de Julien. De Kowalski... y de todo el zoológico, incluyendo a Alice. Esa era la ventaja de tener el cuartel entero rodeado de cámaras.

De Rico había más. No sólo secretos, sino también algunas acciones que este realizaba con cierta regularidad era lo que había descubierto, a veces simplemente con mirar a los ojos a su soldado.

Los conocía casi como la palma de su aleta. Su pasado, presente e incluso se atrevía a adivinar su futuro. Incluso sus pensamientos más privados.

Pero esta vez sí que Kowalski había logrado sorprenderlo. ¡Jamás, ni en sus más locos y paranoicos sueños se habría imaginado a ese cerebrito rodeado de mujeres que exigían explicaciones! Por no haberlas llamado. Porque están listas para dar el siguiente paso. O simple y sencillamente para mostrar al retoño de la aventura que tuvieron.

Llevaba cinco minutos con el pico abierto de la incredulidad. Y no era el único. Private y Rico también parecían fuera de sí. En cambio, Kowalski estaba rodeado por tres pingüinos hembra que, según decían, habían viajado por varios zoológicos para encontrarlo.

-¡S-Skipper, ayúdame!

-No puedo decir mucho, soldado.- dijo el capitán rascándose la nuca.- Realmente lo del huevo me ha tomado desprevenido. ¿Qué te dije acerca de comportarte en las misiones?

-¡Pero si yo no las conozco! -exclamó desesperado. Por su comentario, se ganó una buena bofetada de la hembra que parecía ser la que organizó todo aquello.

-¡No mientas! Te hemos seguido el rastro por mucho tiempo. -acusó. - Por aquí y por allá, sólo teníamos la noticia de que habías muerto. ¡A mi me dijeron no sé qué cosa de un globo de cantoya y combustible!

-Yo sólo supe que te habían asfixiado.

-¿En verdad? Vaya, yo creí que estabas en un psiquiátrico por el accidente con una ballena. -dijo la hembra que tenía un huevo entre sus piernas. Cuando Kowalski comentó lo tierno que era, ella respondió que era suyo. Y de ahí, se fueron encima de él.

-¿Están seguras que Kowalski es el pingüino al que buscan? -cuestionó Private, intentando calmarlas.

-¡Pff, y eso también! Querrás decir Johnson, niño. Al parecer, te gusta cambiar mucho de nombres, eh. -levantó una ceja.

Kowalski parpadeó confundido.

-¡Yo no soy Johnson!

-¡Cierra la boca! Esta vez no te escaparás. -la líder pareció entonces recordar algo, porque su expresión cambió a una melancólica.- Ni siquiera porque te presenté a mis padres intentas dar la cara.

-Señoritas, lo están confundiendo. El parecido es increíble, pero el pingüino que buscan no tuvo las precauciones necesarias para entrenar a algunos cadetes y ahora está abajo. -señaló el piso.

-¡... Espera, tú eres Manfredi! -señaló la que protegía su huevo.

Skipper se palmeó la cara.

-¡No soy Manfredi!

-¡Pero él sí que es Johnson! ¿Sabes? Es difícil olvidar cuando un pingüino te pide un _duro_ por la calle. -afirmó la que aún no se había metido en la conversación.

Kowalski parecía apunto de desmayarse.

-¿Un _duro_?- Private miraba a sus compañeros, sin entender lo que quiso decir la hembra. Skipper y Kowalski le cubrieron el pico cuando lo iba a explicar.

-Entiéndanlo, ¡yo no soy Johnson! Él se quedó atrás hace tiempo. -afirmó.

-O tal vez no, teniendo en cuenta al futuro cadete. -apuntó Skipper.

-Johnson, por favor. Sólo admite que nos has visto la cara. ¡Y hay más chicas esperándote en la Antártida! Así que te llevaremos.

Kowalski retrocedió, con el miedo pintado en su cara.

-¡Maldito Johnson! -masculló.

_**Mientras tanto, en Acualandia...**_

Un pingüino que tenía muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero que pese a ello se entretenía lanzando la pelota hacia la pared para recuperarla -a veces con su aleta sana, a veces siendo golpeado por ella- cómo si estuviera preso desde hace tiempo, estornudó.

-Oye, Manfredi... -llamó a su acompañante.

-¿Qué ocurre, Johnson?

-¿Recuerdas a la chica que le pedí un _duro_ en el Times Square?

-¡Cómo olvidarla, hermano! Fue hace meses. Antes de que nos confinaran para siempre aquí. -lloriqueó. Pese a que Central Park era su verdadero hogar, el zoológico al que fueron trasladados después era inolvidable. - Pero, ¿a qué viene eso?

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-En el fondo, sé que aún me recuerda.

* * *

_**Si han escuchado la canción, sabrán que el significado es diferente. Pero me ha gustado mucho cómo ha quedado, pues cuando vi por primera vez el capítulo donde Manfredi y Johnson aparecen, se me ocurrió esto.**_

_**Sí tienes alguna canción que quisieras realizar, no dudes en mencionarlo :)**_

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
